fairytail_j_nfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Natsu Dragneel/Fairy Tale
Natsu Dragneel '''zwany Salamandrem jest jednym z głównych bohaterów mangi i anime Fairy Tail. Ma on prawdopodobnie 18 lat (do końca tego nie wiadomo), tyle samo co Gray.(Prawdopodobnie) Wygląd W wyglądzie Natsu oprócz charakterystycznych różowych, rozczochranych i "kolczastych" włosów jest jego biały szalik, wyglądem przypominający łuski. Szalik ten Natsu dostał od swojego przybranego ojca, Igneela, Ognistego Smoka. Jedną z przyczyn, dla której Natsu nosi go niemalże cały czas, może być blizna, znajdująca się na jego szyi (konkretnie na prawej stronie). Podczas trwania serii, Natsu na ogół nosi czarną kamizelkę ze złotą obwódką, białe spodnie do kolan, materiał (tego samego koloru co kamizelka) spięty paskiem wokół bioder, ochraniacz na lewy nadgarstek i sandały. Co ciekawe, ubranie Natsu wydaje się być całkowicie odporne na działanie płomieni, które podczas walki zewsząd otaczają jego ciało. Symbol Fairy Tail ma na prawym ramieniu i jest on czerwony. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Natsu kontra Gray... Znowu?! Natsu na ogół zdaje się być wybitnie nieodpowiedzialny i lekkomyślny, nie zawsze myślący nad konsekwencjami swoich poczynań. Pomimo tego jest niezwykle lojalny wobec gildii i bliskich mu osób. Natsu bardzo łatwo i szybko zdobywa przyjaciół - czy to starych kolegów Erzy lub Gray'a, nie wspominając już nawet o Lucy, którą po dniu znajomości zaprosił do swojej gildii, a później nawet do drużyny. Nie zawahał się nawet ruszyć za nią do Kwatery Głównej Phantom Lorda, by ją uratować. Z Erzą i Gray'em łączą go bardzo bliskie relacje. Znają się od dziecka i... pojedynkują się od dziecka. Szczególnie jeśli mówimy o Grey'u, który jest (aktualnie oprócz thumb|Natsu w łóżku z Lucy i HappymGajeela) największym rywalem Natsu, ze względu na podobny wiek i porównywalną siłę. Zwykłe kłótnie czy drobne potyczki jak walka na poduszki staje się dla nich walką niemalże na śmierć i życie. Pomimo tego są bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi i żaden z nich nie zawahałby się zaryzykować życia dla drugiego. Podobne relacje łączą go z Erzą. Pomimo tego, że oboje bardzo się jej boją, jest ona dla nich niczym starsza siostra, za którą, w razie potrzeby, staną obydwaj murem. Mimo wszystko najlepsze relacje łączą go z Lucy. To właśnie Natsu wprowadził Lucy do Fairy Tail i opisał ją jako osobę miłą i dobrą. Zawsze chodzą razem na misje a do tego Natsu i Happy mają zwyczaj włamywania się do jej domu (a nawet sypiania w jej łóżku) . Choć zazwyczaj jej dokucza, Natsu rzeczywiście dba o Lucy i zawsze mówi bardzo dużo dobrych rzeczy na jej temat. Stali się tak bliskimi przyjaciółmi, że gdy Natsu pomyślał, że Lucy odchodzi z Fairy Tail rozpłakał się. Lucy jest też bardzo często ratowana przez Natsu np. kiedy została złapana przez Bore, podczas ataku Phantom Lord uratował ją od upadku z wieży oraz gdy została złapana przez Gajeela. Podczas Sagi Edolas gdy usłyszał, że ma zostać stracona, rozgniewał się i zagroził zabiciem wszystkich strażników jeżeli ją dotkną. W Sadze Próby bronił ją thumb|left|184px|Natsu i Lucyprzed Kainem, a następnie utworzyli tymczasową drożynę (zostali rozdzieleni do innych partnerów na czas egzaminu) by stawić czoła przeciwnikowi. Kiedy Kain przejmuje kontrole nad jej ciałem Natsu unieruchamia Lucy zamiast z nią walczyć następnie Natsu zostaje przygnieciony skałami i każe Lucy uciekać, Lucy odmawia i mówi że woli zostać razem ze wszystkimi, po chwili Natsu zauważa lalkę do kontrolowania Lucy dzięki czemu ich przeciwnik zostaje łatwo pokonany. Natsu jest bardzo prostolinijną postacią i zawsze stara się dostrzec pozytywne cechy w danej osobie, np. w Laxusie czy Kageyamie. Największą zmorą Natsu (i towarzyszących mu osób) jest jego choroba lokomocyjna, tak silna, że objawia się nie tylko gdy Natsu podróżuje zwykłymi środkami transportu, jak pociągi czy łodzie, ale nawet wtedy gdy jest niesiony przez każdą inną osobę z wyjątkiem Happy'ego, swojego nieodłącznego kociego towarzysza. Pomimo niezaprzeczalnie olbrzymiego potencjału magicznego, Natsu za wszelką cenę stara się udowodnić wszystkim swoją siłę, wyzywając na pojedynki każdego potężnego osobnika spotkanego na swojej drodze. Próbował to nawet uskutecznić na Erzie czy Laxusie, ale szybko został pokonany. Nie można mu odmówić sprytu. Udało mu się wkręcić Lucy do misji Daybrak, czy oszukać Toby'ego podczas walk na wyspie Galuna. Największą słabością Natsu (oprócz pojazdów)była jego przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, Lisanna(wcześniej była uznawana za zmarłą, a teraz po powrocie z Edolas ponownie stała się członkiem Fairy Tail) Pomimo tego, że wydaje się, że niewiele go obchodzą jej próby nawiązania bliższej znajomości, każde wspomnienie wzbudzało w nim olbrzymie emocje. Gdy Gildartz Clive próbował zapytać o ich relacje, Natsu chciał wyjść. Przypuszczalnie, jest ona dla niego jedną z ważniejszych osób , jak również Lucy i pozostali członkowie jego drużyny . Historia Natsu został jako dziecko znaleziony przez Igneela, Ognistego Smoka. Igneel oprócz nauki czytania i pisania (przede wszystkim, jak się okazuje, nazw potraw), nauczył go jak korzystać z magii zwanej "Magią Ognistego Zbójcy Smoków". Jednakże dnia 7 lipca roku X777, Igneel niespodziewanie znika, pozostawiając małego Natsu samego sobie. Natsu dołącza do gildii Fairy Tail, gdzie poznaje m.in. Erzę Scarlet i Grey'a Fullbustera. thumb|left|150px|Mały Natsu porzucony przez IgneelaSamotny w gildii, dużo trenuje szczególnie w pobliskim lesie. Podczas jednego z takich treningów znajduje jajo. Przekonany, że jest to jajo smoka (w końcu ma na skorupie odpowiednio "smocze" znaki) zanosi je do gildii. Natsu próbuje skłonić Mistrza Makarova by ten "zmusił" jajo do wyklucia. Ten stara mu się wytłumaczyć, że nie ma takiej magii na świecie, która mogła by się równać z miłością. Mały Natsu nie jest w stanie tego zrozumieć. Jednakże z pomocą przychodzi mu Lisanna, jedna z młodszych członkiń gildii. Razem z Natsu wysiadują jajo, gdy ono pewnego dnia znika. Jego zniknięcie powoduje wielką kłótnię w całej gildii. Okazuje się, że Elfman, brat Lisanny starając się im pomóc, zabrał jajo by je samodzielnie ogrzać. W tym samym momencie jajo pęka i wykluwa się z niego... uskrzydlony KOCIAK. Jego narodziny spowodowały tyle radości, że Natsu nadaje mu imię "Happy" co znaczy "szczęśliwy". Magia i Umiejętności thumb|right|300px|Smocza Siła Natsu ''Ognisty Zabójca Smoków (火滅竜魔法 Ka Metsuryū Mahō): Natsu posługuje się magia znaną jako Zabójcy Smoków, nauczył go jej Igneel. Spowodowała ona, że nabył on cech budowy typowej dla smoków, może zarówno atakować, gromadząc magię ognia w dłoniach, stopach jak również "ziać" płomieniem, ponieważ przekształceniu uległy również jego płuca. Natsu by zregenerować siły, jak każdy Zabójca, musi zjeść płomienie, ale tylko obcego pochodzenia, ponieważ nie może zjadać swojej własnej magii. 'Ataki (Zaklęcia)': *'Ryk Ognistego Smoka' (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu zieje na przeciwnika kulą ognia. *'Pazur Ognistego Smoka' (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagitsume): Natsu gromadzi płomień w stopach zwiększając siłę ataku. * Stalowe Pięści Ognistego Smoka (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Natsu gromadzi ogień w dłoniach zwiększając siłę swojego uderzenia. :* Koci Ogień (猫ファイアー Neko Faiā): To ten sam atak, ale Natsu nosił wtedy maskę kota. *'Atak Skrzydłem Ognistego Smoka' (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu przytrzymuje swojego przeciwnika płomieniem, po czym ciska go na odległość. W anime wygląda to nie co inaczej, Natsu gromadzi płomień w dłoniach po czym uwalnia go i uderza jak skrzydłami. *'Ostrze Rogu Ognistego Smoka' (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu "zapala" swoje całe ciało po czym uderza w przeciwnika z całą siłą wyrzucając go w powietrze. *'Błyszczące Płomienie Ognistego Smoka' (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): W mandze Natsu gromadzi magię w obu dłoniach po czym łącząc je powoduję eksplozję. W anime, zamiast eksplozji tworzy olbrzymią ognistą kulę. *'Płomienny Łokieć Ognistego Smoka' (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): Natsu "zapala" swój łokieć, po czym jego cios nabiera większej prędkości. *'Kruszący Kieł Ognistego Smoka' (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): Szybki atak zapaloną pięścią. *'Szkarłatny Lotos: Pięść Ognistego Smoka' (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken): "Zapalając" swoją dpięść Natsu bardzo szybko atakuje przeciwnika, każdy cios powoduje eksplozję. Użyte przeciwko Gajeelowi, ale miało wystarczającą siłę by zniszczyć cały budynek gildii Phantom Lord. * Szkarłatny Lotos: Przenikające Ogniste Ostrza (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): Po serii ataków, Natsu ukształtowuje swoje płomienie na kształt ostrzy, po czym atakuje przeciwnika w spiralnej formacji. Atak ten wystarczył by przebić się przez Smocze Łuski Laxusa. * Szkarłatny Lotos: Oślepiające Ostrze Feniksa (紅蓮鳳凰劍 Guren Hōō Kaj): Natsu rozpala swoje ciało za pomocą Płomienia Rebuke, następnie szarżuje na przeciwnika, w jednym, ostatecznym ataku. Jest to również opisane jako Sekretna Technika Smoczego Zabójcy, Ukryta Forma Ognia, Styl Płomiennego Morza. '''''Smocza Siła: Technika, która nieprawdopodobnie podnosi zdolności bojowe Zabójców Smoków, dramatycznie zwiększając ich szybkość i siłę ataku. Objawia się pojawieniem się na twarzy i ciele Smoczych Łusek. Moc ta jest tak potężna, że umożliwiła Natsu pokonanie Jellala, jednego z Dziesięciu Świętych Magów, jak i Zero, Mistrza Gildii, Oracion Seis. Jednakże, póki co, Natsu może ją wywołać tylko gdy zjada Etherion lub Złoty Płomień Rebuke. Wyczulone Zmysły: Natsu, razem z innymi Zabójcami, ma niezwykle wyczulone zmysły. Mógł on nawet wywąchać Erzę w Wieży Niebios. Kontrola mocy płomienia: 'Wygląda na to, że Natsu może zdecydować co jego ogień spali bo np. jego ubrania nigdy zostały choćby przypalone a gdy razem z Lucy walczyli z Kainem sprawił, że ciało Lucy zostało otoczone płomieniami zapewniając ją, że nie zrobią one jej żadnej krzywdy. 'Inne Transformacja: Natsu, nauczony przez Mirę, opanował podstawy Transformacji, jednakże póki co potrafi się przemienić tylko w Lucy. Odporność Na Kontrolę Płomienia: Podczas walki z Totomaru, Natsu nauczył się jak uniemożliwić przeciwnikowi przejęcie kontroli nad jego płomieniem. Unikalna Technika Natsu: Cierpiący Kotek: Natsu, w stroju kota, udawał wielkie cierpienie by wzbudzić litość Millianny, która uwolniła go z swoich więzów. 'Broń/Przedmioty' Magiczna Broń z Edolas: Zapieczętowany Miecz Płomieni: Kiedy Natsu nie był w stanie używać swojej magii w Edolas, walczył za pomocą magicznego płomiennego miecza. Główne Walki wraz z Surią VS. Vulcan = WYGRANA Ciekawostki *Początkowo jego strój miał barwę czerwoną, później Mashima zmienił ją na czarną, żeby lepiej kontrastowała z płomieniami *Jego imię znaczy lato. *W anime tylko w pierwszym odcinku Natsu nosi dodatkowo czerwoną kamizelkę, w mandze co jakiś czas znowu go w niej widujemy. *Kolekcjonuje on w domu wszystkie ważne dla niego, oraz przywołujące wspomnienia rzeczy jak np. strój Lucy pokojówki, naszyjnik z wyspy Galuna, autograf fałszywego Salamandra czy wszystkie ogłoszenia misji na których był do tej pory ( jedno jest nawet podpisane"Moja pierwsza misja z Lucy"). *Cierpi na chorobę lokomocyjną, lecz gdy jest niesiony przez Happy’ego, to nie ma problemów żołądkowych. Co dziwne, gdy niosła go kiedyś Lucy, choroba lokomocyjna odezwała się. *Dwa razy spał w łóżku Lucy. *Często podczas walki mówi "Ale się napaliłem" *Jest podopiecznym, który sprawia największe kłopoty. *Wielki Demon Lord Dragneel przypomina pierwszy projekt Natsu *Prawdopodobnie jest sympatią Lucy Heartphilii. Ich więzi i uczucia są bardzo podobne, oboje stracili swoich rodzicówi są do siebie przywiązani bardziej niż do kogokolwiek innego z gildii. *Zwykle gdy naje się ognia mówi coś w stylu: ,,Teraz kiedy się najadłem, jestem pełen sił." Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Magowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni